Handbag (Dead Rising 2)
The handbag is a weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is one of the weakest weapons in the game; several handbags would need to be used for the player to kill a single zombie. However, the handbag is one of the very few weapon that can be swung and attacked with without stopping, making it useful to push zombies out of the way. The handbag breaks when thrown, and its contents are left behind. The contents are also left behind if the player breaks the handbag by hitting zombies seven times with the handbag. Attacks Locations Case Zero *Still Creek Hotel *The Dirty Drink (PR102) *Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley (PR108) *Still Creek Casino (PR110) Dead Rising 2 *Royal Flush Plaza first floor main area *Royal Flush Plaza - Casual Gals (R101) *Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (R102) *Royal Flush Plaza - The Shoehorn (R104) *Royal Flush Plaza - Wave of Style (R106) *Royal Flush Plaza - Marriage Makers (R108) *Royal Flush Plaza - Roy's Mart (R109) *Royal Flush Plaza - Stylin' Toddlers (R111) *Royal Flush Plaza - Astonishing Illusions (R118) *Royal Flush Plaza - Sturdy Package (R119) *Royal Flush Plaza - Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics (R204) *Royal Flush Plaza - Kathy's Space (R206) *Royal Flush Plaza - Rush Wireless (R211) *Americana Casino *Americana Casino - Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack (A101) *Slot Ranch Casino bar area *Food Court - Cheesecake Mania (F103) *Silver Strip main area *Silver Strip - One Little Duck Bingo (N102) *Silver Strip - Luaii Wauwii (N105) *Silver Strip - Pub O' Gold (N107) *Silver Strip - Hot Excitorama (N110) *Platinum Strip main area *Platinum Strip - Paradise Platinum Screens (S104) *Fortune City Arena *Fortune City Hotel *Food Court - Wild West Grill House (F101) *Food Court - Cucina Donnacci (F102) *Atlantica Casino main floor *Atlantica Casino - Sipparellos (T101) *Palisades Mall - Wallington's (P106) *Palisades Mall - Bagged! (P108) *Palisades Mall - The Venus Touch (P109) *Palisades Mall - Trendy Cindy (P113) *Palisades Mall - Kicks for Her (P201) *Palisades Mall - Que's Hats (P202) *Palisades Mall - Brand New U (P203) *Palisades Mall - Ned's Knicknackery (P204) *Palisades Mall - Stan's Large Print Books and Magazines (P206) *Palisades Mall - Everything Diamond (P215) *Yucatan Casino main entry area *Yucatan Casino - Shoal Nightclub (Y102) Trivia *Occasionally, the handbag is empty. *When Chuck breaks a handbag from an indefinite supply, the handbag is always empty. *When Chuck holds the handbag over his head to throw, the handles are rigid, and the purse keeps its form, and it does not sag downward. Gallery Dead rising Handbag (Dead Rising 2) 87.png dead rising_handbag holding.png|Chuck holding a handbag dead rising handbag ready (1).jpg dead rising handbag ready (2).jpg dead rising handbag ready (3).jpg dead rising handbag ready (4).jpg dead rising handbag ready (6).jpg Dead rising 2 Casual Gals handbag.png|In Casual Gals Dead rising 2 case 0 handbag behind uncles.png|Outside of Still Creek Hotel dead rising 2 sturdy package handbag justin tv (3).png|In Sturdy Package Dead rising case 0 grumpy dog bowling alley handbags.png|Handbags in the Grumpy Dog Bowling Alley Video References Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons